Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-26447432-20150530024824/@comment-5955640-20150530034019
Oh for the love of god. Why did you even bother to make this post? It's the same complaint everytime and it has the same answer every time. You want to cripple Tryndamere because you can't handle the 5 or so seconds it takes to hit him with almost any form of crowd control in a fight to render him mostly useless. A mass of HP would be useless on him for the same reason it doesn't do Aatrox really any favors. Tons of health has to come with tankiness and you are building damage. The less damage you have the less useful in a teamfight you'll actually be. Locking down his other abilities because his ult is up? So you want him to be useless then? Locking away of a skillset for one move is something done for channeled spells and Undying Rage is no Wukong ult. Sorry hun. Think about it. Tryndamere waited for you to get all worn out and sweeps you at the end? Well at least we know he's an assassin. That's what they all do by the way. He flanks you? Good work you let yourself get flanked by Tryndamere. You could stop him which is more than I can say about Fiora when she ults. He's rushing you to start a team fight? Apparantly you don't have any AOE's or dashes or a support with Rightous Glory to move away from him as he desperately starts a fight. As far as Teamfighting Top laners go he's no Hecarim and as far as wading through crowd control he's no Vi. Garen, Mundo, Irelia, Gragas, Jarvan, Olaf, Wukong, Jax, Singed, Shyvana, Xin Zhao and more get some sort of Armor, Magic resistance, Crowd control reduction, Tenacity, CC immunity, or hyper hp regeneration to survive a teamfight. He doesn't have anything to get him through a teamfight other than the ult. And ideally you want to have most of your health before you have to fall back on using it. Turning on your ult after the team fights started with more than half your health is the only way it works. Every other method of getting into a teamfight that a decent melee champ has is far more effective. At BEST. Tryndamere is difficult to deal with in lane (for reasons simliar to other Melee carries) but most of the time he has to split push because he's useless in teamfights unless he's ahead (like other melee carries). Mocking Shout is his only crowd control and Spinning slash is his only gap closer. All of his damage is flat AD, an easy stat to punish with armor and Anti AS spells, abilities, and exhaust. Kayle's ult negates all damage so you juke everything but crowd control when her ult is up so while being two seconds shorter is twice as strong and can be cast on anyone so it's far more difficult to play against as you have to juke her ult before using up your executes. Meanwhile Tryndamere gets only a portion of health back if he's brought to 1 health and Ignite and other HP reductions or damage over time spells kill him almost before his ult finishes.